1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light detecting apparatus for detecting light incident thereon and, in particular, side-on type photomultiplier having a photocathode which is inclined with respect to the direction of incidence of the light.
2. Related Background Art
For instance, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-22334 discloses an example of side-on type photomultipliers. In the photomultiplier disclosed in this publication, light passing through a slit is guided through an imaging lens onto a reflection type photocathode. Such a configuration shortens the electron transit time between the photocathode and the dynode of the first stage, thereby reducing the fluctuation in electron transit time.